


A Bitter Rivalry

by FriendlyNeighbourhoodSin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighbourhoodSin/pseuds/FriendlyNeighbourhoodSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An average pizza delivery takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bitter Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jayn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jayn).



> A late birthday gift for my girlfriend. Happy belated nerd!

It had been a long day, and Sam just wanted to go home. It was 10pm on a Friday night, in the middle of July, and he had been on the go since 3. He had sworn to himself that he would never become a delivery driver, that no matter what happened, it wasn’t worth it. But when he had received his second warning on the overdue rent, there weren’t many options left. So he had sent out half a dozen applications, and two days later he got a call from Boston Pizza. They were pretty desperate for a delivery driver, and he was in no position to turn it down.

So here he was, driving down a pitch black street in a shitty 2006 Toyota to deliver 2 pizzas and a large garlic fingers to what he presumed was a bunch of teenagers. He was 25 and this is what he had to show for it, along with thousands of dollars in University debt. Mom must be so proud.

His shift ended at 11, but he doubted that he would be back to work on time. He was currently in an unfamiliar part of town, and had absolutely no way of finding the address. Jesus they could at least install a cheap GPS or something. He tried to keep a close eye on the street names without driving into a ditch. Where the hell was Rockwood Place? He had never even heard of this street, and he was close to giving up and turning around. Cursing, he pulled over to the side of the road and pulled out his phone. He had no choice but to pull up Google Maps, or else he’d never get there, and possibly be fired. Great, more money used on data. Sam wasn’t usually an impatient man, but it was late, and he was looking forward to his day off tomorrow. He wanted to cry upon realizing that he had passed Rockwood Place nearly five minutes ago (according to the internet). So he angrily whipped his car around and started in the opposite direction. He managed to find the right street, and slowly crept along until he found number 34 (difficult, since half the houses didn’t have numbers).

He had to park across the street from number 34, because some asshole was parked right in front of it. It was a pretty small house, lined with red roses and forget me nots. He adjusted his hat and was opening the car door when he noticed something he hadn’t before. The car parked in front of the house wasn’t an ordinary car. It was another pizza car? Although it was dark out, he was able to make out the writing on the side. It was a fucking Domino’s car. Motherfucker. He closed the car door, rechecking his own order. Maybe he had gotten the number wrong, or god forbid, the street name. But no, 34 Rockwood Place. Unbelievable.

Sam let out a sigh, accepting what was about to happen and finally got out of the car. The other pizza delivery guy was already handing over his pizzas, and chatting with the boy in the house. He had just reached the other side of the street when he heard excitement coming from inside. He looked up, and found a group of teenagers staring out the window, many of them laughing or covering their mouths. It took Sam a minute to realize that they were excited over the scenario that was about to unfold outside. Two different pizza men at the same house. Awkward.

When he reached the door, Sam let out an awkward cough to alert the other delivery guy of his presence. He turned around quickly, his long, messy hair swinging dramatically with the movement. His originally surprised faced quickly turned accusing, his eyes narrowing into tiny slits.

“I think you have the wrong house.”

His voice was deep, and very confrontational. Of course, a dramatic one.

“Um Hannah, your pizza guy is here!”

The boy at the door looked very amused, and stayed in the porch even after he had gotten all of his food. A teenage girl quickly appeared in the doorway, smiling apologetically.

“Hi…”

Sam smiled a toothy smile, his automatic reaction on the job.

“Hi there, two pizzas and a large garlic fingers?”

“Yep, that’s us.”

“Haha, yeah I thought so.”

Sam had given the other man a pointed look with his last few words. His dark blue eyes turned angry, and his lip curled slightly. Sam only smiled. The boy in the house was currently counting his money for the Domino’s guy, while the girl held up a debit card. Sam handed her the machine, patiently waiting for the transaction to be completed. At around that time, the teenage boy handed his money to his pizza guy, and smiled happily.

“Alright, there you go. Thank you, uh...Bucky…”

Sam had trouble holding in a snort. Bucky. Thankfully, neither of the kids had noticed, but Bucky apparently had. He glared at Sam for a few seconds before thanking the kid and returning to his car. The girl handed Sam back his machine, smiled at him, and thanked him after he had given her the receipt. Handing her the food, he wished her goodnight, and walked down the steps to return to his car. As he walked past the Domino’s car, he could see the delivery guy staring him down, his eyes following him all the way to his car. When he got in, he started up the car, but didn’t move. He just sat there, waiting for the other guy to leave first. But he didn’t. For five minutes, they just watched each other from across the street. Finally, realizing that he only had 20 minutes to find his way back to work, Sam slowly pulled away from the street, making sure to watch the other car in his mirror. He wasn’t completely, sure, but he thought he saw a smirk on the other man’s face. Asshole.

 

It was 11:15 before Sam got home, and he was completely exhausted. He didn’t even bother changing his clothes, knowing that he could sleep in tomorrow. He trudged to his bedroom and immediately flopped onto his bed. He was just on the brink of sleep when the buzzing of his phone jerked him awake. He groped for the device, and saw a message from his manager on the screen

Could u come in tomorrow at 10?

Sam groaned loudly, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. Unbelievable. After a moment of thinking, he shot back a quick text.

Sure :)

He threw his phone to the floor, defeated, before getting up to go shower. The shit he put himself through for a little extra money. Showering didn’t take long, since he was too tired to give a damn. He managed to yank on a pair of boxers before he crawled under the covers. He briefly poked his head out to set the alarm on his clock, before falling into a deep sleep. The last though he had was of the frustratingly attractive Domino's delivery guy.

 

10:30am. His shift had only started only half an hour ago, and Sam was already dozing off. He was just waiting behind the counter with Clint, who was on cash for the day. Nobody had called for delivery yet, and Sam was grateful for the down time. He had the shit scared out of him when Clint suddenly smacked his hands together without warning.

“Oh shit! Man I almost forgot!”

“Jesus Barton, give a man a heart attack.”

The sandy haired man ignored him, as he searched behind the counter with a determined look on his face. He emerged a few seconds later holding a folded piece of paper.

“Here, this was left last night right before closing. Guy wanted it given to an employee that fit your description perfectly.”

Sam raised an eyebrow, his interest piqued. Their location was the only one that closed at what could be considered an “early hour” (midnight), and they were the only Boston Pizza in town. He reached out his hand, taking the paper suspiciously. Who would go to a pizza place at midnight just to leave a letter for him? Opening it, he quickly read the sloppy handwriting written in blue ink:

You proved yourself to be weak last night. That attitude will be your downfall. How about some tips? -Buck

“Who the hell is Buck?”

At the very bottom of the page was a cell number, and a winky face. Sam completely ignored Clint’s questioning, staring hard at the digits on the paper. Un-fucking-believable.


End file.
